The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing systems and more particularly to a multi-control valve dispensing head, and to a heated and chilled water dispensing system utilizing said multi-control valve dispensing head wherein the said multi-control valve dispensing head is disposed at a point remote from the heated and chilled water dispensing system.
Instant hot water dispensing systems with remote dispensing heads which operate at atmospheric pressure are known in the prior art as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,321; 3,642,176; 3,836,050, and 3,905,518.
Chilled water dispensing systems operating at atmospheric pressure with remote dispensing elements are also known in the prior art.
Efforts are now being made to provide dispensing systems operating at atmospheric pressure in which both chilled water and heated water can be dispensed at a common point remote from the respective means for chilling and heating the water or other fluid and one such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,806.
In the last mentioned system, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,806 the dispensing heads for the respective heated and chilled water are separate and independent because energy losses can occur when either of the respective fluids being dispensed are brought into contract with the other fluid being dispensed from the system.
In the present invention a dispensing head is provided which has a common dispensing spout for the respective heated and chilled fluids and operatively associated therewith are separate and independent control valve assemblies for the respective heated water and chilled water so that these fluids can be dispensed independently of each other or in a mixture with each other in any desired ratio and means associated with the dispensing head is provided to prevent unwanted intermingling of the fluids during the dispensing thereof or after either or both of these fluids have been dispensed from the system.